sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurley K. Szadeg
Hurley Kagan, Patrician of House Szadeg, Lord Proprietor Elect of the Free City of Legos. Goblin Expert Engineer 3' - 76lbs Hurley was born to the noble house of Szadeg, a Patrician family in the Free City of Legos, the world's foremost centre of freedom, democracy, corruption, and violent crime. The Szadegs made their family fortune on arms dealing, making a fortune by selling their wares to all sides of all wars, benefiting from Legos' staunch policy of neutrality. They soon rose to political prominence in the Free City, becoming powerful enough to buy their own family estate and to run for public office. As with most Patrician families in Legos, (due to the concentration of wealth within the hands of these few families) the Szadegs were able to have been able to build a considerable political legacy of the past millennia, to the point where one of the five chief executive positions in the city (who are collectively known as the Lords Proprietary) has essentially become a hereditary position, having been filled by Szadegs for the past 300 years. Hurley is no exception. Raised from a young age to become a politician, the chosen life of politics never sat well with him. His true love lies with tinkering and machines, spending his free time during childhood exploring on of his families high-explosives plants He even took to creating complex mechanical toys out of spare parts laying around. Not wishing to waste the boy's natural talent, Hurleys father sent him off to Estann University to study Engineering, though he also required Hurley to take Political Science classes. It was at Estann university where Hurley first met Jiq al-Yur Mani, who at that time had only just inherited the JCS Black Dog and the Arch-duchy of Iblisa. Jiq had come to the city to collect Prince Xavier Estann, who had been charged to Jiq by his father, King Estann, who hoped that a few years on a pirate vessel might give the boy some backbone. Though Jiq and Hurley talked for quite some time, when Jiq asked Hurley to accompany him, he had to refuse, as Hurley was much more concerned about his studies. During his time in Estann, Hurley had a vision of the land engulfed in flames, with burning bodies all around. He recognized the fallen soldiers as his enemies, and around him stood victorious goblins, while he wore a giant suit of armour, giving him the strength of a Minotaur. Then, a shadow fell across the land, and overhead he saw a great dragon flying. Waking from his sleep, Hurley interpreted his vision as to mean that under the guidance of Hindrasha, he would lead his people to victory and destroy his enemies with dragon fire. So Hurley converted to the religion, which was just beginning to make its appearance in Navania. It was a popular religion among the lower class Goblins in Legos, giving Hurley a lot of popular support. As soon as Hurley graduated, he took the first ship to Iblisa and set sail with Jiq and Jozit, who at this point of time were accompanied by the young Tamor Anderton of Argen-Guard, who was still just a prince with a one-in-a-million shot of succession to the throne. After a voyage to the far off land of Eureart and many countless hours of research with Jozit, Hurley finally headed home to Legos. Upon his return, Hurley's father appointed him as Cheif Executive of Szadeg Arms Corp. Using his knowledge of engineering, Hurley was able to create stronger, more powerful guns at a fraction of the price, earning him and his family millions, though in secret Hurley began to work on a side project with much larger ambitions... Finally, having seen his son's success, Hurley's father resigned from the position of Lord Proprieter Elect, leaving a vacancy for Hurley to fill. Winning by a landslide election (The Szadegs are very well (self)funded and connected in their district), Hurley was the elected as Lord Proprieter, the 8th Szadeg in a row to hold such a position. Now in a position of political power, Hurley seeked to create a less corrupt, more money-resistant democratic system in Legos, as well as starting policing initiatives to help curve the crime problem. These proved to be very unpopular opinions among the Goblins of Legos, however, and his reform efforts struggled to gain support among the people and the government. During the Wrath of Rak'win, Legos was one of the first cities to be invaded in the north of Navania. Having to put his reform efforts on hold, Hurley went under ground to his factories to help fabricate weapons for the resistance effort. Hurley also used this time to finish work on a secret project: Weaponized mechs suits with enough firepower to take a legion of demons head on. After the eventual liberation of Legos, the city at first voted to remain out of the conflict, but as the war dragged on Hurley and the other Lords Proprietary Elect decided unanimously on an executive decision in spite of the will of the people, recognizing that sometimes their constituents are just too damn stupid. Due to this, Hurley was invited by Jiq Rekz to join him at the War Council as the representative from Legos and the Mercata Confederation. And you can bet that Hurley brought his little secret to fight the demons with him. Played by: Søren Jespersen Category:People Category:Player Characters